


Gaston and the Beast.

by Albme94



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: According to wiki, Also known as Adam, Beast - Freeform, Charlène Bunce, Cute, Drama, F/M, Gaston - Freeform, Humor, Kawaii, Lefou - Freeform, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Possible sadness, Romance, Some belle, Sorry Not Sorry, That woman in the forest, The three girls i dont know the name for, Well - Freeform, Which is a hag, Witch - Freeform, and another made up person, boi you better be ready for some hurt feels, details of slight gore, detective work sort of, feels indeed, i am so sorry for the long wait, it only took me a year to finish it, not for the rose?????, prob some hurt too, sort of happy ending?, villagers, yep happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Lefou gets captured by the beast because he tries 'to pry of an old sword to Gaston'.And obviously got captured.Similarly to the actual story but also not.Some twist and turns,  cute story in general!





	1. Comfort gifts can often be paid in sadness.

~☆~

Days have past and Gaston grows worried for his little companion, nobody had heard from him in days!

The three girls who are always hanging around Gaston had said ''you were upset about Belle and Lefou said that he knew just the thing to make you feel better!'' They slung some flirty comments in between the exchange of words to each other.

"But what did he mean?" Gaston voiced up, the girls shivered  "you've heard about the crazy woman in the forest, right? Yea, so Lefou heard from her that there's a castle close by with big ornaments fit for any warrior!"

Gaston stood in awe, he started to stroke his chin, oh the mighty chin.  
He looked at the girls who had such hope in their eyes. "Thank you ladies!" He proclaimed.

 "If-!" He yelled out, the townsfolk stopped and listened in "- I do not return -" he gestured around himself

"-then I have failed to find Lefou... and surly whatever happened to him..." he stopped a few seconds; looking up at a portrait of them both drinking beer.

"But he probably have just tripped and got stuck in a tree if I know him right!" He laughed, and the people with him.

He jumped on his horse and galloped out of the town, he passed Belle "worry not my dear!" He shot her a flirty smile "I will be back!"  
Belle turned her head and ignored him.  
He hurried into the forest, he found the old hags 'home'.

"You, hag! Where did you sent off my best man, Lefou?"  
She looked up and down at him, she tries to stand but fell down fast.  
Gaston reached her in time and lifted her up, he realized he had helped her and cleared his throat "a-answer me!"

Her smirk was none but chilling she pointed past the trees and there was a castle so big; it was crazy he didn't know about it!  
"H-how--"  
"Your man is in there" her old voice said.  
He looked at her.  
"If you hurry-" she pointed at him "-he might still be alive"  
His eyes widened in horror and with that was in full gallop on his way to the castle.  
The woman looked at him disappear "maybe this one" she cackled to herself.

'Lefou can't be dead... H-he can't!'  
Tears started to beam out his eyes.  
'No. I won't allow myself to cry...'  
His horse suddenly stopped as he saw Lefou's horse tied to a statue of a woman holding a rose.  
He picked up a jacket and a sword from the ground.  
"He was right... I would've loved it..." he cleared his throat and ran to the door.

He peeked inside, there was darkness and a lit fire in the fireplace.  
He climbed the heavy stairs and finally found his way to the top, where he saw Lefou sitting close to the wall.

"Lefou!" Gaston yelled out, more excited that he intended.  
"G-g-gaston?" His voice quivering. He coughed and tried to reach for the black haired man.  
"I'm here!" His big hand grabbed the small mans.  
He gulped "you're as cold as stone! "

He looked around; for a handle or a key. Gaston looked around frantically he felt a small nudge in his tights.

"I didn't-" he coughed and wheezed "-think you'd come for me Gaston."  
Lefou's eyes stared into Gaston's.  
He gave his companion a small nudge "of course I came for you!"  
Lefou smiled, his hand dropped and started to cough.

Gaston got up and started to pull the bars, "get back".  
The iron cracked and stone crumbled.  
"GASTON! BEHIND YOU!"  
Gaston turned around and were met with a big horrific creature.  
He held up the blade he found.  
"L-let my man go!"  
He looked behind him, Lefou held his leg through the bars.  
"He did nothing wrong!"

"That is where you are mistaken." The creature said.  
"He stole the very sword you're holding." The voice was dark and sent a shiver down Gaston's spine.  
"I see."  
He looked down at his friend, giving him a soft smile.

"The sword was for me, creature. I demand you take me as prisoner and not him."  
Gaston stood up more straight, as to come of as the same height as the creature.

Lefou whimpered and coughed, the creature looked at the strong build man in front of him and growled.  
"Fine, say your goodbyes."

Lefou stood next to Gaston; eyes filled with tears, his voice was rasp and weak.  
"G-Gaston-"  
"Shush my dear friend, ride back to the village. Don't speak of this place to anyone, alright?"  
He held Lefou close; his head rested right on top of his heart.  
"I won't, I promise" he cried into his chest.  
"Just..." Gaston started "go home and know that I--"

"Time is up!" The creature grabbed Lefou by the collar of his torn shirt, and threw him on top of his horse.  
Gaston reached for him but it was too late.

He stood inside the cell, looking as Lefou galloped back to the village. "Good bye." He whispered, one tear falling.

TBC...!


	2. Always accept tea from a beast... or maybe not, furniture is moving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston took Lefou's place and is now Beasts prisoner... 
> 
> Gaston woke up and found... a teapot and a cup of tea?  
> Seems wise to drink it.

It's been two days since he took Lefou's place in this God forsaken place.  
He held the jacket he'd found close to his chest.

Suddenly he heard a a voice and the sound of ceramic.  
"Why, you must be thirsty! Come come drink this!"  
He turned around to see a cup of tea standing inside his cell.  
He picked it up carefully; inspected it and took a sip.  
"It's good" he said carefully.

"Of course it is sir! Only the best for our guest!" The voice said, the cell door opened. Gaston got up on his feet, tieing the jacket around his waist.

A candlestick jumped forward and a clock walked after him. "Well don't just stand there! Follow me to your room" Gaston looked as they jumped down the stairs.

"What was in that tea?" He asked himself.  
"Only lemon and honey, my dear" the teapot said.  
He looked down and decided to follow the gold candlestick either way.

The hallways were dark and musky, the portraits that were hanging there was filled with cobwebs and dust.  
Sun hadn't been shining in here for what seemed like years...  
Gaston twirled around himself; the ceilings had angels and fruit on them. Most of the door frames fit the windows and details in the walls.  
This were truly a spectacular place!

"Monsieur...?" The candlestick said.  
Gaston followed around the corner and into a room.  
His eyes widened, he gasped as he took it all in.  
"This is..." Gaston started.  
"Don't you like it?" The clock suddenly said "you see Lumière? Not everyone like the --"  
"It's amazing" Gaston cut him off, his fingers touched the decoration on the walls.

"Cogsworth, you worry too much! Our guest suit this room!"  
Lumière hopped over to Gaston "your name was, Monsieur?"  
He looked down at the candlestick and cleared his throat, standing more up "Gaston "  
"Well Gaston! Relax here and we will find out what's for dinner!" Lumière dragged Cogsworth with him and shut the door.

Gaston inspected the bed; poking a finger at the pillow. He walked up to the window and looked out and down.  
He couldn't even see the ground.  
A shiver went down his spine.

A large wardrobe moved slightly; Gaston grabbed a broom that stood close by.  
"A-are you alive too?" He asked.  
It stopped moving and a mouse ran out from under it.  
"Heh... Guess not" he put the broom away.  
"WELL GUESS AGAIN SWEETIE~!" The wardrobe said in a sing-song voice.

Gaston jumped back with his hands in the air, then grabbed the broom and pointed at the moving wardrobe.  
"Stay back!"  
the wardrobe walked closer "honey, that broom wouldn't stop me if I wanted to get all frisky with you" she said in a flirting voice, moving her wardrobe shoulder.

Gaston made a disgusting face and cleared his throat "you're not my type"  
She chuckled and whistled the broom to her side.  
Gaston looked at the broom with disbelief.  
"Is everything--" he gestured around the room and the bed under his feet "--alive?"

"Of course not Monsieur!" Lumière suddenly said.  
He hopped inside "how many servants do you think the Master have?"  
"Master?"  
He blinked a few times.  
"You mean that creature?"  
"Do not refer to our master as such young man! If you cannot ask for his name then--"  
"Mrs.Pots- - ! Monsieur Gaston didn't mean it as such!" Lumière calmed the angry teapot, steam was blowing out of her.  
"I-I apologize" Gaston stuttered out, while holding eye contact. "W-what is his na--"  
"Hmph!" Mrs. Pots turned around and hopped outside.

Gaston sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh that had been sitting inside his chest for so long.

Cogsworth and Lumière whispered to each other and the wardrobe. Minutes went past and they were still at it. Finally Gaston got up and walked over to them.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Lumière cleared his candlestick throat and before he could say another word, a big hairy creature walked inside the room.

Gaston stood up, he looked the creature up and down.  
Sharp Blue eyes, his fur had golden and brown locks.  
His clothes were torn and dark coloured, his claws were those of a beast.

Lumière nudged the creature in the leg.  
The beast cleared his throat; such a deep sound.  
"Would you like to have dinner with me...?"  
Gaston looked at the wardrobe and Lumière; who were nodding.  
"A dinner sounds good right about now" Gaston tried to matcho up.

"10 minutes" the creature growled and walked away.  
Cogsworth voiced up "you need to be dressed accordingly for dinner, of course!"  
Gaston observed the clock walking around him  
"None of this filthy old hunter clothes!"  
Gaston frowned  
"Honestly--" Cogsworth grabbed the jacket handing from Gaston's waist "-this must be the most hideously coloured jacket I've ever seen!"

Gaston grabbed Cogsworth "That is my friend Lefou's jacket and it is not--" he gulped and sat down the terrified Cogsworth "--I apologize... just don't do that. Not about the jacket."

Everyone looked at Cogsworth and then at Gaston who looked longingly out the window.  
Lumière and the rest left him alone.  
The wardrobe closed up and kept quiet.

The dinner was awkward, the beast didn't say anything. He just gulped down his dinner. Gaston ate quietly, Mrs. Pots didn't even look at him.  
"Are you from the village?" The beast suddenly asked.  
Gaston took a sip of his wine, "yes"  
They both held eye contact, a weak blush came across Gaston's face.

He finally got up the courage to speak again  
"W-what should I call you?"  
The beast looked like he was taken by surprise, he pondered a while.  
"Guess" he smiled.  
  
"Master" Cogsworth said "is there really the need to play such childish--"  
the beast looked him down.  
"Well" he cleared his throat "what is your first guess, Monsieur?"  
  


Gaston smirked. He looked around the dinning hall and up at a portrait of a young boy with blonde hair.  
'Any clues at all? Must be a French name' he thought.  
"François?"  
The beast chuckled and shakes his head, "that's the chefs name."  
François peaked through the kitchen doors and waves his stove arms.

"You have the clothes of a Henry" Gaston said with a sass.  
"Henry ?" The beast smiled before taking a long sip from his wine, he stirred the wine in the glass "no."  
"Damn it" Gaston softly slammed his fist into his palm.  
"Thought I had it there"

Both laughed a bit.

Gaston looked around more for clues, the beast observing his every move.  
"Pierre"  
"Not even close"  
"First letter?"  
"A"  
"Augustin!" Gaston got up from his seat and pointed at the beast.  
The beast followed, placing his hands and each corner of the table.  
"No!" His voice was cheerful.  
  
Gaston face palmed and walked over to the fireplace.  
Beast laughed and sat down in his chair close to where Gaston were standing.

"Many letters?"  
"Only four"  
"And it starts with 'A' ?"  
Beast nodded, watching as Gaston inspected the portrait.

Gaston suddenly turned around and stood only inches away from the beast's face. He whispered "Adam"  
Cogsworth and Lumière gasped.

The beast got up and sized Gaston up, he grabbed his shoulders and gave him a nudge.  
"That's correct!" He chuckled and nudged again.  
Gaston laughed with him and let it run by his lips again "Adam", he liked it. It suited him and his blue eyes.

TBC..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going BTW  
> Incase you assumed as much... which is why there's no "relationship " tag..


	3. Dragons is the same as a bear... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several weeks since Gaston came to the castle.  
> Adam and Gaston grew closer everyday; they learn new things about each other. 
> 
> But somethings are too private to ask, but some need to be asked.
> 
> Beast reveals something.  
> Gaston feel feels.

Several weeks had past since he came to the castle, they had breakfast and dinner every day.  
Gaston could basic reading but was nowhere as good as Adam, which of course Adam wouldn't have anything of!  
  
Gaston had almost seen everything of the castle, not the west wing but Adam told him not to go there and he obliged, for now.  
As they both entered the big library; Gaston gasped and spun in circles.

"Careful-" Adam said as Gaston spinned into him, Adam's claws softened as he held around Gaston. They looked at each other for a while, Gaston pulled away and broke eye contact.

"Y-you know-" he started "I know of a girl who would love this place... probably never leave it."   
  
Adam's eyes softened.

Gaston chuckled "she--" he laughed a bit "she reads to sheep in the village and goes to the pastor about the same book every week."  
He wiped a joyful tear off his face. Adam moved into a section about romance; skipping through some books.

Gaston was in the war section "I fought in the war" he said as he felt the margins of the books. Adam looked up.

"Life isn't the same after what I've seen..." His voice was low; but the beast heard his perfectly. "Lefou helps me when I go back into the battlefield... He always says--" his words were cut off by a whimper. Adam rushed to his side but Gaston held out a hand "n-no, don't... I just need a minute."

He inhaled and turned around with a faint smile and slightly red on the nose. "So what else is there in this vast library? Any magical stories?" Adam looked at Mrs. Pots who had just rolled in with Skipp.

"Mother, is that the hunter?" Gaston turned around, Adam looked at him. "I used to hunt, well I guess I still do... technically..." he trailed off. "What do you hunt mister?" Skipp was cheerful and curious.

"Skipp don't ask him that!" Mrs. Pots nudged her son. "It's alright" Gaston smiled, he bend down to face Skipp. "What do you think?" His voice encouraged a smile on the little teacup.

"I bet it's foxes! A-and bears! Have you ever hunt a bear?" Gaston stood up; looking at Adam, softly grinning. "Only the mean ones" he said in a firm voice.

"Have you ever saved a bear?" Mrs. Pots asked. "Or do you only take pleasure killing the poor beasts." It wasn't a question, before Gaston could answer Skipp and Mrs. Pots were already out of the room.

"Well... bears in general isn't all nice." He stated. "I mean, they eat all the honey and steal princesses." Gaston smiled and waves his hand in a disbelief way.

Adam chuckled "that's dragons not bears!" They held eye contact and laughed. "No no I'm sure it's bears!" Gaston said.

"Have you ever seen a bear hold a princess over his shoulder? Terrifying!" Gaston imitated a bear and a princess over his shoulder, stomping around making 'bear sounds', Adam chuckled.

 

~~~

 

After dinner Adam showed him the ballroom. He told him about the grand parties he and his family used to throw; he gestured around the room in a waltz way. Gaston could almost imagine it.

"Why don't you anymore?" Gaston asked before realizing "I-im sorry--"

"Would you enter a party with this--" he gestured to himself "--as the host?"

Gaston looked at him before cracking a smile " not in that outfit"

The silence was awkward.

Adam grinned and hit Gaston in the shoulder "oh shut up!" They playfully pushed each other "I'm serious though" Gaston said.

"You should try" his voice was firm. Adam looked at the room "why?"

"I think you'd look stylish in a suit--" Gaston cleared his throat "or a dress" he said as he lifted a strand of hair from Adam's head.

Adam grabbed his sides and started to tickle him, "oh so I look like a female huh?" He playfully said. Gaston yelped "no no! Stop--" he laughed "I can't breathe--" they both fell to the floor, gasping for air.

The ceiling was lined in gold decor; angels who held other angels, flowers and fruit, and a rose in the middle. "What do you think?" Adam asked, he too looked up. Gaston looked around.

"The angels are fat " Gaston said.  
Adam laughed, "what else are they supposed to be?"  
Gaston shrugged.

"Have you ever seen an angel that's not fat?" Adam smiled, looked at the black haired man.

"Yes I have" Gaston held eye contact, until it dawned on Adam that he meant him.

"Oh shut u--" Adam pushed him away. Gaston got up of his knees "well not fat but veeeeerry hairy!"

Gaston bolted away the second he saw the smile "oh shit"

 

Adam ran after him on all four, very beast like. Gaston had never screamed as girly as he did when he was tackled into the ground "nooo noo please--" he laughed "you win!"

"What do I win?" Adam held him down and smiled. Gaston thought for a second.

"Ask me anything" he smiled.  
"And you'll answer honestly and truthfully?" Adam asked.

Gaston nodded, Adam sat down; using his body weight to hold Gaston down. He pondered and decided, although it may spoil the fun.

"Do you miss the village?" His voice was low, a hint of hurt.

Gaston's smile went down, his face matched Adam's. "No." Adam looked up.

'But I miss someone in it' he thought.

 

 

Adam followed Gaston back to his room. "See you tomorrow" Gaston smiled and nodded, closing the door behind him he slid down.

He undressed until his boxers and went under the duvets. Holding the fabric close, trying to inhale the last pieces of scent of Lefou.

Adam looked in the mirror and sighed. He looked at the rose, and himself in the mirror.

 

~~

 

There was a knock on the door, Gaston looked up and answered it. Adam stood there, eyes widening.

"Adam... it's in the middle of the night" he stated. "I need to show you something." Adam said firmly.

"Alright --" Gaston's voice was rasp "-give me a minute to put something on."

They walked to the west wing. Gaston stopped but Adam grabbed his arm and escorted him into his own room.

"Nice... place you got here " Gaston coughed and waved dust away.

"I need to tell you something, Gaston."

"You can tell me anything..."

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there's weird errors in the chapters... but that's because the phone autocorrects them...  
> I write Gaston but phone correct it to gastronomi, gastrointestinal, gastronom... BASICALLY EVERYTHING BUT GASTON.
> 
> So I use time and frustration on that...  
> But I slowly fix them, but if you see something...please tell me xD


	4. How to break the spell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tells Gaston about the curse, and they try to come up with ideas how to break it.

Gaston walked further into the room; he saw a family portrait hanging over the bed, the curtains were torn and the bed was dusted. In front of the fireplace was duvets and pillows, obviously this is where he sleeps.

‘’what did you want to show me?’’ Gaston walked closer to Adam, who were standing in front of a table.  
‘’This’’ he gestured to the rose inside a glass vase.  
Adam’s face was impossible to read.  
Gaston let his fingers hover over the glass; when he moved closer to it, Adam tensed up.  
He bend down and watched the rose float in the air ‘’what is it?’’  
Adam walked out on the balcony, looking up at the moon.  
‘’It’s the reason-‘’ he started, and turned around ‘’- for why I look like I do.’’  
Gaston looked at him then the rose ‘’how?’’

‘’When I was younger, just a few years ago—‘’  
Clogsworth walked in clearing his throat ‘’two and a half year ago to be precise.’’  
Lumière nudged Clogsworth in the shoulder shaking his head, then both exiting the room.

Adam sighed but continued ‘’—an old lady came to my castle and asked for shelter. I turned her down...’’ Gaston stood next to him, trying to find his eyes. ‘’after that she scolded me and put a curse on me and the castle.’’  
It was quiet for a while before Gaston spoke up ‘’How do you break it?’’  
Adam looked hurt ‘’I need to love someone and-‘’ he looked defeated ‘’-someone need to love me back.’’

Gaston’s eyes widened ‘’... like in the stories?’’  
Adam chuckled ‘’just like in the stories’’  
‘’but...’’  
Adam’s blue eyes looked into Gaston’s brown.  
‘’But what kind?’’  
Adam looked confused; Gaston cleared his throat, a smile widening.  
‘’what exactly did she say?’’  
Adam did his best to explain piece by piece, Lumière and Clogsworth came in and helped with the story.  
After a while Gaston paced back and forth in the living room, Adam growing impatient that he refused to tell him what was on his mind.

‘’I got it!” Gaston shouted out, his finger in the air. Very triumph.  
Adam looked unimpressed, seeing this had happen over and over since he told the story.  
He growled and picked up a book; as he flipped the pages he heard Gaston mumbling ‘no that’s not it’.

Hours and hours went past, the morning had crept on; and breakfast was serving.  
‘’—So one of my ideas was—‘’ Gaston mumbled as he tried to chew and talk ‘’—Adam are you listening?’’  
Adam flipped through the page and silently ate.  
Up until a spoonful of oatmeal splashed in his face, that is.

Adam looked up; his eyes looked heavy, you could almost see the bags under his eyes, he slowly closed the book and wiped off the food from his face.  
‘’oh yeah’’ Adam started, getting out of his chair ‘’I’m paying attention’’ he moved closer to Gaston.  
He grabbed his shoulders; Gaston tensed up.  
‘’What was your idea?’’  
Gaston gulped ‘’ I thought maybe if you—‘’ Adam pushed Gaston’s head in the oatmeal.

‘’I’m sorry, can you repeat that?’’ Adam said sarcastically.  
‘’Mmmhph--!’’ Gaston tried.  
‘’Master! What—what are you doing?’’ Lumière hopped over, gesturing around the scene.  
‘’He looked hungry’’ a small smile curving in the corner of his lips.

He eventually let go of course, Gaston gasped for air and wiped the oatmeal off his face.  
‘’I’m going to bed.’’ Adam stated as with that he was gone.  
Gaston tried to get the last pieces of food from his nose and hair.

‘’Monsieur, may I hear these ‘ideas’?’’ Clogsworth walked over to him.  
Several ideas were tossed out the window, basic ideas like; Animal love, book love, love for one self!  
‘’It needs to be love from another person.’’ Mrs. Potts said.  
‘’a person?’’ Gaston repeated ‘’not a woman or male? Just a person?’’  
Lumière rubbed the back of his head ‘’we do not know his preferences, monsieur. You’d better ask him that.’’

Gaston got up and out of his chair, Lumière grabbed his hand ‘’But not now, surely, he’s tired and wish to not be disturbed.’’  
He looked at him for a long time before saying ‘’I know, I’m going to bed.’’  
And with that he was gone.

Gaston was not a stranger to ‘love’, although it would seem as such with Belle.  
He was interested in her, after all she was smart and not willing to lie down and obey all he said. She had character, she loved to read and she--  
Gaston stopped mid stairs, lost in thoughts.  
‘’Belle.’’ He said.

He ran to Adam’s room, he had figured it out. Belle was what Adam needed; they had possibly everything in common!  
He reached up to knock on the door when it dawned on him.  
But Adam is a ‘beast’, how will she see past that...  
His hand lowered and he walked back to his room in defeat. 

 

He was going to find a way to change Adam back to himself, he had to.

TBC...!


	5. The build up to something more

One day the snow set and they walked outside, a grand tour of the garden so to speak.  
All the plants and bushed were mainly dead and ‘demon’ decorated.  
‘’So what’s with all of this?’’ Gaston gestured to the beast and demon statues, broken bushes and roses.  
‘’The witch clearly didn’t want me to forget I was now a beast.’’  
Gaston scoffed.

He saw the area where he’d found Lefou’s jacket, he stopped.  
Adam observed and realized, ‘’I’m sorry’’ he laid a hand on his shoulder, Gaston leaned into it.  
They stood there for a while; the snow dazzled down from the sky, the forest looked enchanting. 

‘’Have you ever tried to break the spell?’’ Gaston suddenly asked.  
Adam looked up; feeling the snow fall on his face.  
‘’Only the obvious ways.’’ He closed his eyes, feeling the cold run down his face. ‘’but I’m pretty sure I need another person.’’ He opened one eye, Gaston made a grimace but both laughed.

‘’Gross’’ Gaston pushed him away.  
‘’well, it’s not like I’ve had much else t—‘’ Adam got cut off by a snowball. 

Gaston stood behind a few pillars; his hands filled with a dozen snowballs, ready to go.  
Adam got on his knees and started to make a few ‘’oh it’s on.’’  
Before he threw his first one, he got hit by another one.

Clogsworth came out on the porch ‘’it’s time for tea mast—‘’ snow slid down from his clock face.  
‘’Alright who threw that?’’  
Gaston snickered and pointed, ‘’obviously it was Adam’’   
Snowballs flew everywhere; so far Gaston was winning! Lumière helped Clogsworth melt the snow off.

‘’but honestly though- whoa!’’ Gaston gasped and dodged a snowball.  
Adam peeked over a bush ‘’what?’’  
‘’do you have any—‘’ Gaston grunted as he threw the last snowball directly in his face.  
‘’—haha! ‘’ He smirked, ‘’preference?’’ he continued.  
Adam looked at him smirking; wiping of the snow.  
‘’Why do you ask?’’ his smile widened.  
‘’uh—‘’ Gaston started ‘’ no I mean, because of the curse’’  
‘’aha, sure’’ Adam waved his hand at him.

Gaston walked out from his hiding space; only to get a gigantic snowball thrown at him! It was so big he disappeared into the snow!  
‘’Oh Sh—‘’ Adam hurried over ‘’Gaston?’’  
no response.  
‘’Gaston?’’

 

The sun had set; Lumière had fired up the fireplace, Mrs. Pots made a nice citrus tea.  
Adam sat in his chair, trying to hide his face in a book.  
On the floor sat Gaston; hair wet, clothes wet... It was like someone had thrown him in water, except that’s sort of what happened.

Clogsworth and Lumière looked at each other; Lumière nudged Adam’s shoulder, whispering ‘’say something’’, Which Adam replied with lifting the book higher.  
‘’The tub is now ready for you Monsieur~’’ Clogsworth said, Gaston got up shivering; water dripping from him. The sound of wet shoes echoed in the halls.  
After he heard the door get shut, he finally closed the book.  
‘’What?’’ Adam said, taking a sip of tea.  
‘’Talk to him, apologize’’   
‘’He know I didn’t mean it.’’  
‘’Hearing it makes a difference’’ Mrs. Pots added.  
Adam looked at his trusted friends, then sighed ‘’guess you’re right’’  
He sat down in the chair, only the get a few looks, ‘’what now?’’  
They nodded.  
Adam got up and walked the stairs.

~ ~~~  
Gaston had just dipped his foot in the water when Adam walked in.  
Both stopped dead, looking at each other.  
‘’I... uh...’’ Adam started, gulping.  
Gaston slowly lifted his hands in front of his privates.  
Adam saw his entire body go red, and it wasn’t from the water temperature.  
‘’I’ll just come back later!’’ Adam slammed the door; the frame shackled and pieces of wall fell down.

Gaston stood still a few seconds before descending into the tub.  
He took a few breaths before softly saying ‘’Adam?’’  
Quiet.  
‘’Are you still there?’’  
A small nudge in the door.  
‘’You can come in now, I’m all covered ‘’ he jokingly said.

The door slowly opened; Adam peeking in.  
‘’So what was it?’’   
The beast like creature walked closer; eyes fixated to the floor.  
‘’I—‘’ he gulped. ‘’I didn’t mean to bury you in snow, I’m sorry.’’

Gaston didn’t say anything, Adam looked up.  
A hand covered his face; his shoulders moved... Was he...?  
‘’you-‘’ Gaston started ‘’-came in here-‘’ he bit his lip ‘’-to tell me something I already knew?’’ he burst out laughing.

Adam looked at him confused, ‘’I know you didn’t mean it, who said you had to tell me this now? ‘’ he stopped ‘’Mrs. Pots, that sneaky—‘’  
Adam cut him off ‘’You seemed so upset! I- uh, was unsure.’’  
‘’of course I’m upset.’’  
Adam looked at him, Gaston gestured around himself.  
‘’I was soaking wet and had to take a bath.’’ He chuckled.  
Adam laughed with him.

‘’At least now I know.’’ Gaston said flatly.  
Adam looked at him; Gaston took foam and rubbed his arms, cupped water in his hands ‘’-you prefer men!’’ he said as he threw water in his face.

Adam was shocked ‘’I—‘’ he started, Gaston cut him off ‘’be honest, you originally came in here to look at my handsome butt’’ he made a flexing move in the tub.  
Adam laughed ‘’oh yeah, that butt’’ he held up his index and thumb, pressing them to his lips ‘’so great’’

Lumière hopped in,’’ the dinner; is served.’’  
He watched the two men splash water at each other, clearly not hearing.  
Clogsworth cleared his throat; both stopped, ‘’dinner is served’’ Lumière repeated.  
‘’You hear that?’’ Adam lifted the tub sides ‘’your bath time is over!’’ he flipped it over and Gaston and the water splashed onto the floor.

Gaston gasped for air; he saw Adam sitting on the floor laughing, Lumière came with a towel and Clogsworth waved his finger at Adam.  
The towel was no way near the appropriate size for a grown man, but it would do.  
As he passed Adam, who was standing now, the towel got yanked away and with that Adam and the towel were gone. 

‘’Adam!’’ Gaston ran after, one hand over.  
‘’Monsieur --! We have more--- aaand he’s gone...’’ Clogsworth sighed ‘’they’re behaving like children!’’   
‘’Come come Clogsworth! If this is what the Master wants; he gets!’’ Lumière patted his shoulders.

 

‘’Adam?’’ Gaston walked around the dark hallways ‘’I saw your tail move this way!’’  
‘’damn it’’ Adam whispered, Gaston moved in closer.  
‘’Aha! What?’’ He grabbed a statue ‘’what the—‘’   
Adam twirled up the towel and whipped his side, Gaston let his hand fall to his side.  
‘’You put a statue in here? Why’’ Gaston rubbed the red spot.

Adam grinned, and Gaston looked down, slowly putting the hand back.  
‘’well at least I have one’’ he sarcastically added.  
Adam put his hand over his chest, all offended.   
‘’Who knows how –‘’ he sized it with his thumb and index ‘’-small it must be’’   
‘’Oh you want to see it do you?’’  
‘’What? No that’s not—‘’  
‘’No no I understand’’  
‘’Adam that’s not what I –‘’  
‘’Only fair I guess, I saw yours—‘’  
‘’You saw some of it, not all of it!’’  
‘’We’re all men here’’  
‘’...some more than others’’ Gaston whispered.  
Adam dragged Gaston into his room.

Gaston yelped; his towel got thrown out of the way.  
‘’If I die because I got too cold, It’s your fault.’’   
Adam waved him off.  
Then they stood there, awkwardly.  
‘’Here goes nothing’’ Adam said before he dug it out from his fur.  
Gaston bolted forward ‘’Stop!’’ but realized what had happen...  
TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont look at me xD im all red and blushy and dying.
> 
> ( I also am just writing it all and posting it all out, if i post every second day.. I'll forget the story and get non interested so here goes nothing! wait... too soon <.<)


	6. Come back before dark.

Gaston looked down, and Adam grinned.  
‘’That’s...’’  
‘’You like it?’’ his smile widened.  
‘’I thought—‘’  
‘’Of course you did.’’  
‘’...Its adorable.’’

They stood there for a while before Mrs. Pots rolled in but quickly rolled out, they heard her curse under her breath.  
Gaston reached down and cupped up the little bird.  
‘’I can’t believe you thought I was going to show you my—‘’  
‘’shut up’’

Adam grinned, he lifted the bird into its nest out on the balcony.  
Gaston grabbed his towel; and walked over.  
‘’What’s this?’’ He picked up a silver mirror.        
‘’Here let me show you’’  
‘’Show me the village’’  
and the mirror obliged; the market place was dark, a few people walking around singing drunk, the pub was as full as it always is. Belle was in her garden, everything was like it used to.  
‘’amazing!’’  
Adam watched as his smile went down ‘’what’s wrong?’’  
‘’n-nothing’’ Gaston tried to look inside the tavern, no luck.  
‘’Are you looking for—‘’  
Gaston slammed his fist into his palm ‘’I got it!’’  
Adam gasped, hand over heart.  
Gaston turned around; grabbing his shoulders.  
‘’let’s sneak out’'

 ~~~~~~~~

A few moments later they were out in the forest, walking.  
Gaston tried to remember where he came from, but it was dark.  
‘’I think its, no no its over here...’’ Gaston went on.  
Adam looked back at his castle, sighing.  
‘’Guess we got to do the ‘pass by’ hag way too’’  
‘’the what?’’ he stopped.  
‘’I passed the ha—Agatha’s hut on the way, that’s how I found the castle... Didn’t even know about it, you know.’’

They walked a while before reaching the hill; where she sat and brewed tea.  
‘’Ah you’re back—‘’ She looked up and met eyes with the beast.  
‘’...and you brought a friend’’ she added.  
Gaston and Adam looked at each other, shrugging.  
‘’We’ll come back this way later’’ Gaston said dragging Adam away.  
Agatha looked at them as they disappeared into the forest again.

‘’well I be damned.’’ She let out.

Luckily it was still dark out when they reached the end of the forest, and into the city.  
‘’My house is over here, come on!’’  
Adam followed, feeling very uncertain.  
Gaston opened the back door; the kitchen had clear signs on someone living here.

He looked around, Adam right behind him.  
He knocked over some pans with his big shoulders and chairs with his tail.  
Suddenly shuffling of feet and a light came down the stairs, both hid behind a wall in the kitchen. ‘’Are you living with someone?’’ Adam whispered, Gaston looked around the corner and smiled ‘’Only Lefou’’

He stood in the kitchen door frame; watching as the small man peeked downstairs.  
‘’Lefou.’’ He said in his firm voice, Lefou walked down and into the kitchen in awe.  
‘’G-Gaston? I thought you were—‘’ he stuttered and let out a loud gasp as he saw the monster against the wall.

As Lefou started to panic; Gaston grabbed him trying to calm him down, Adam moved backwards.

‘’Lefou, Lefou! Calm down!’’ Gaston held him tight. Lefou looked up at him and pointed at beast ‘’But—But--!’’  
‘’Lefou, this is Adam.’’ He started; Lefou looked at the creature, gulping. ‘’Adam, this is Lefou’’

Adam walked closer, slowly taking out his hand. Lefou grabbed it and they shake hands, awkwardly.  
‘’Let me tell you everything’’ Gaston walked into the living room, Adam and Lefou walking with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day light cracked through the windows; the birds were singing, the room was naturally warm, the people outside were talking--- the people outside... were talking.  
Adam stood up; the room spinning, he looked around. Nothing looked familiar.  
He walked into the kitchen, Gaston was making breakfast.

‘’Hey there sleepy head!’’ He said in a cheerful voice, ‘’thought you’d never wake up!’’  
He frowned, Gaston gestured for him to sit down.

‘’Where are we?’’  
‘’France’’  
‘’Gaston...’’  
‘’Well we are—‘’  
Adam let out a heavy sigh, ‘’I guess we fell asleep and never returned to the castle...’’  
The look Gaston got was like he said ’you don’t say’, Lefou walked in and sat down.  
Neither talking.

‘’What now?’’ Adam looked at Lefou, who looked at Gaston.  
‘’You can bring Lefou back’’ Adam added, picking up a small glass of milk.  
‘’He can?’’ Lefou shot back, cheerful, cut off by Gaston ‘’I can?’’  
Adam nodded, ‘’you might as well bring your things, that is of course—‘’  
‘’I have to talk to Lefou alone’’ Gaston said, serious in his voice.  
They both walked upstairs; Adam sat behind and watched the animals at the walls and rifles bolted up over the fireplace.

‘’Lefou...’’ Gaston softly grabbed his face, he closed his eyes. ‘’Do you want to come back to the castle with me?‘’ Lefou led his eyes downstairs ‘’you mean with him’’, Gaston looked into Lefou’s; slowly pulling him closer... Their lips met; first it was a soft peck, then pressing harder. Gaston let his fingers slip up into his hair, the other hand on his back; pulling him closer.  
Lefou gasped for air as they parted; both standing there, cheeks flushed.  
''I mean with you'' Gaston said, grabbing hold of his hand.  
Lefou smiled; tears running down his face ''yes of course'' he sniffled.

They walked downstairs; face red, holding hands. Adam observed them and smirked ''someone got lucky'' he said under his breath, Gaston shot him a look.  
''I'll get to town and buy some things, I'll be back before sun sets.'' Gaston said before leaving the house.

Adam and Lefou looked at each other, sighing out loud.

TBC....!


	7. A thief in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're stuck in the town; but worry not... Gaston got them plans!

Gaston returned to his home after an eventful day in the market.

Several towns people stopped him and asked a million and then some questions; few even thought Lefou had gotten rid of him! Or something like that; he had refused to talk to anyone about Gaston or where he had been.

He observed the scene, "I see you guys are bonding" he said as he put his bags away; Lefou grabbed a card from the bunch.

  
"Got a four?" Adam sighed  
"go fish" Lefou answered; stacking four cards on a line next to his growing batch.

"Fascinating" Gaston said, rubbing his chin in a mocking way.  
"I got a few other things to take care of-- you guys just-- yeah" he gestured around them and left.

~~~

He gently knocked on the door, "just a minute!" The voice on the other side said.  
The door opened "Gaston? What are you doing here?"  
"Can I come in? It's important."  
"Yes of course."

The door closed gently, "do you want a cup of tea?" 

Gaston sat down at the gestured chair, "yes please."

"What's wrong, Gaston?"

~~~~

"Where--" Adam started, "he probably went to say goodbye to some people" Lefou murmured, "aah" Adam nodded.

 

More silence.

 

"Can I ask--" Lefou gulped "what are--" he put down his cards; rubbing his temple.  
Adam put down his cards as well, patiently waiting.  
He sighed "are you two... anything?" Lefou frowned.

Adam smirked, he put his hand on Lefou's and they shared a moment.  
Adam started to say somehing but suddenly Gaston walked in; paw on hand, clearly an intimate moment.

They were frozen in time, Adam and Gaston looked at each other.

"No we're not." Adam said, holding eye contact.

  
"What?" Gaston said confused.

  
Adam nudged Lefou to look at him.

  
"No we're not, but you two are" He smirked.  
Lefou pulled his hand away; slight blush showing on his cheeks.

"Think I'll come back" Gaston turned around, walked out the door but returned seconds later, "done now?"  
Both nodded.  
"Good, then let's go over the plan"

~~~~

 

A horse and wagon stood outside their house; filled with their things and a small space for Adam to sit.  
And off they went; the towns people were sad their town hero was moving, to somewhere he had not said.

Adam was hidden inside the wagon; he could see out, but they could not see him.

Lefou waved to Belle; who only observed the scene..

  
The closer they came to the forest; the more uneasy Lefou got.  
Gaston held his arm around him "don't worry", Lefou nodded.

They drove past the hags place; Lefou frowned at her house.

"We're here!" Gaston exclaimed, several of the household furniture ran out surrounding their Master.

After carrying their things into the mansion, the dinner was served.

"Where did you go, master? We were so worried!" Lumière said, waving his candlestick arms.

"We--" Adam stared at Gaston before continuing with a smile "--just took a walk into the city."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"But, Monsieur-- the curse..."  
"Everybody relax-" Gaston got up; hands hands out wide "he was not seen by anyone"

Lefou cleared his throat.  
"Except Lefou " he corrected himself.

Lumière and Cogsworth whispered to each other "may we speak with you, master?"

 

Adam sighed and walked after them, leaving Lefou and Gaston in the company of Mrs. Pots and skipp.  
The silence was broken by skipp's many questions, all were directed to Lefou.

"Are you a hunter too, mister?"

"W-well-- no, but I-"

"Do you know any stories?"

"I know some yes--"

" is it true that Gaston have hunt a bear?"

" yes, many!"

Skipp and Lefou talked loudly; hands gesturing bear movements.

 

In the background Mrs.Pots jumped over,

"You shouldn't have taken our master away like that." Mrs. Pots said in a low stern voice, "it's not like I kidnapped him", Gaston said in the same tone.

"He's not a child; he does say and do things of his own free will..."

  
"We have been looking out for him since his mother; and then father, passed away..."  
She filled up Gaston's cup.

  
"You must understand--" she sighed, "I do understand, but understand my feeli--" the door slammed open; cutting of whatever Gaston had planned on saying, Adam hurried inside and Lumière jumped after him.

"Master? M-Master-- we weren't done talking!" Cogsworth Stuttered behind Lumière.  
"You've said enough!" Adam roared, all lights went out.  
Lefou yelped and hid behind Gaston; "Adam? What's going on?" Gaston walked closer, Lefou right behind him.

Adam sighed and looked around the room; everyone was scared and shivered.  
He looked down at his claws and let his posture relax before taking a breath.

"When we were gone" he started, Lumière shaked his head, "somebody broke in..."  
"What." Gaston looked at Clogsworth, disbelief in his eyes, "how?"

"We didn't know! We thought it was--" Lumière started,  
"That's not the worst part!" Cogsworth interrupted.

Gaston walked closer to Adam; who was uncharacteristically quiet.  
"Adam?"  
"...they stole the rose."

TBC...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated it; first I have to apologise... I let some irritation go over the story way of the fiction so I never wrote more... But! After *ages* I finally sat down and read over all and I think I got into the story again, my goal is 10 chapters... hopefully that will be all :/ 
> 
> And it seems so script like, if you don't think so,yaay! But as I see it,that's what it seems like D:


	8. Rose gone; mysterious friend or foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Gaston and Lefou returned to the castle, only to find out the rose have been stolen!!!  
> Who was the mysterious woman in the village ??  
> WHO STOLE THE ROSE AND WHYYYYYY

 

‘’I just don’t understand…’’ Gaston rubbed his temple, ‘’I mean, they would never dare to steal it if Adam were here… _Right_?’’ He gestured around the room, Lumière hopped over ‘’there was a figure lurking around last night, Monsieur-‘’ Adam buried his face in his paws ‘’-but it ran off as soon as we lighted the garden.’’

Lefou pulled the sleeve on Gaston’s jacket ‘’Gaston, _Gastoooon_ -‘’ he whispered, ‘’what?’’ Gaston tired not to sound irritated, Lefou gulped but pulled him to the side nevertheless; ‘’who else knows about this place?’’ Lefou started, Gaston looked around the room ‘’didn’t you say there were a curse‘’ he gulped‘’-that made the towns people forget about this place?’’

‘’You’re right, but what does _that_ have to do with-‘’ he stretched out his arms ‘’- _this_?’’  
Lefou looked him straight in the eye; observing every pixel, every line, he wondered what he actually saw in this man? Clearly not his brains.  
Gaston stood up more correctly; Lefou closed his eyes for a few seconds before finally speaking again.  
  
‘’You’re lucky you’re so pretty-‘’ he sighed, Gaston blinked rapidly, ‘’-who do we _know_ about, that _knows_ about this place?’’ He waited patiently as the cogs swirled in Gaston’s head.

‘’The hag!’’ Gaston burst out and pointed around ‘’what is this about?’’ Adam stepped closer ‘’Lefou thinks maybe the _Hag_ stole the rose-‘’ Lefou quickly cut in ‘’- **or!** Saw _something_.’’

Lumière and Cogsworth wobbled over ‘’well where do we find this ‘ _hag’_? And why would she want to steal it?''  
Gaston, Lefou and Adam smirked, ‘’we know where she is’’

~~~~~~~~~~~

‘’This hill-‘’ Lefou wheezed ‘’-wasn’t this long-‘’ he stopped ‘’- _last_ time!’’  
They moved up as Lefou gasped behind Gaston, Adam was almost _sprinting_ with anger.

The hut-looking-thing was still there and there was fire still burning under a pot.  
The hag however were nowhere to be seen, ‘ **’HAG! WHERE _ARE_ YOU**!’’ Adam roared; the trees shook, leaves falling off.  
Gaston tried to grab his shoulder but he pushed forward ‘’Adam. **Adam**!’’  
  
He turned around so fast the fur flipped like a whip on the trees, ‘ **’WHAT**.’’ He yelled back.  
Lefou inhaled before stuttering ‘’M-m-maybe, y-you s-s-sh-shouldn’t-‘’ Gaston pulled him close, ‘’yell out and scare her away, huh _genius_?’’ Gaston finished.  
  
‘’Who’s frightened? Not _me_ that’s for sure.’’ The hag finally appeared. ‘’Also, mind your manners _young_ boy.’’  
Adam inhaled, like there were fire inside him. Gaston walked between them both; hands in the air ‘’we’re sorry about this, but there’s been a theft in the castle…’’

 

She hummed a tune as she walked into the hut and returned with a single red petal, still glowing slightly.  
‘’My name is not ‘ _Hag’_ , but with your _cold heart_ you would not **know** better.’’

‘’What is your name, then?’’ Lefou asked.  
‘’Agathe.’’ She smirked.

Gaston cleared his throat as he saw the _petal_ ; Adam’s eyes fired up, he grabbed Agathe by the waist.  
‘ **’WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? WHERE’S THE ROSE.** ’’ His voice caused the ceramic to shake, Lefou gasped and hid behind a tree while Gaston pulled Adam back.  
‘ _’Adam_! **Stop** , let her explain!’’ Gaston pulled Adam away from her and into the woods.  
  
Lefou sat down on the ground with her ‘’are you all right? Should I get help?’’ he looked for any marks or injury. ‘’Don’t you worry, dear, I’m fine.’’ She looked up and after Gaston and Adam, ‘’I know of his _beasty_ nature…’’  

 

Gaston pulled Adam behind a tree and pushed him against it, ‘’what is wrong with you? She did not deserve that!’’  
Adam closed his eyes and inhaled, opening them to find Gaston very close; holding eye contact before exhaling.

  
‘’Feel better?’’  
Adam nodded ‘’she has a **petal’’** he said sternly, ‘’and it glows still’’ he looked back at the hut ‘’which means, it’s _new_.’’

Gaston placed his hands at Adam’s shoulders; shaking them firmly.  
‘’Give her the benefit of doubt, after all she’s been helpful before.’’  
‘’You’re right, you’re right…’’  
‘’of course I am! I’m _Gaston_.’’ He laughed, Adam with him.

 

 

‘’There you two are, I assume I must explain _this_ -‘’ Agathe held up the petal, which was still glowing ‘’ -to you two as well.’’  
‘ _’Please_.’’ Gaston and Adam sat down next to Lefou; who were surprisingly calm, sipping a cup of tea.

‘’Before you jump to conclusions’’ she pointed her eyes at Adam, who looked down at his paws, Gaston stiffed a laugh.  
‘’I did not steal the rose, yes I know that’s what was stolen.’’  
Lefou cleared his throat ‘’I didn’t tell her.’’  
  
‘’That’s right, he did not. However, I did see whomever rode past here, with the rose-‘’  
Adam opened his mouth ‘’- but!’’ she cut him off ‘’I do not know who it was, or what the purpose for stealing it…’’ she grumbled.

Gaston’s eyes lit up, Agatha sadly picked it up, ‘’thought of anybody, Gaston?’’  
Adam clenched his jaw. Gaston were quiet, Lefou observed the scene, gulping.

‘’I _may_ -‘’ Gaston started ‘’have told someone…about ‘’ he gestured to the castle and around ‘ _’this_ …’’  
Adam roared and threw the cup into a tree, ‘ **’ _WHO_**!’’  
‘’I don’t think it’s her-‘’ Lefou shake his head.  
‘’You know who it is?’’ Adam sighed, in disbelief.  
‘’Can I talk with Lef—‘’  
‘ **’NO**! You can both _tell me_ who stole **my** rose!’’ He stood up drastically.  
Gaston grabbed Adam, pushing him away from Lefou and Agatha.

‘ **’All right**! _Alright_ …’’ he sighed.  
‘’It’s the woman I went to while we were in the town, I told her about the _curse_ and _you_.’’

~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘’Madame? Where does this go?’’ a woman dressed in servant clothes held up the rose.  
‘’Just over there, thank you.’’ The woman said, her voice was old and wise. Her fingers hoovered over an old book; the pages was slightly torn and one would dare to say even spotty from tea, one would presume.

The room around were dark, not musty, the curtains resembled higher class.  Candles flicked; on the shelfs, there were glasses of frogs and other peculiar items.  
  
‘’They will be here, _soon_.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing that happened was, and still are, - school.  
> School just sucked the life out of me, the second i get home i just eat and watch things. Hardly games! Which is my entire hobby! (and this)
> 
> but im writing the last two chapters now, i cant take breaks from long fictions xD i tend to forget the story and ... well yeah  
> but here you go! 
> 
> again, if something dont make sense, please tell me! D:  
> any errors? tell me D: plez
> 
> A/N: i dont like this chapter xD


	9. Go back, find the answer; and it will find you.

Everyone was inside the castle, even Agathe had joined in from the bitter cold. Adam had stormed up to his room and hadn’t been seen all night, every now and then Gaston shot a look up the stairs ‘’ don’t worry Monsieur, he’s _fine_ , he’s just blowing off some steam.’’ Lumière said, patting Gaston on the shoulder.  
‘’I know _but_ —‘’ Cogsworth shushed Gaston as footsteps came closer; all in awe as they saw Adam stomp in.  
‘’What?’’ he stopped, voice clearly irritated.  
everyone just shrugged but Lefou smiled, ‘’ ** _what_**.’’ Adam tried again, his voice showing clear dominance.

‘’I know where she lives—‘’ Lefou started, Gaston turned around; eyes wide.  
Adam walked closer; less stompy.  
Gaston shook his head, mouthing ‘don’t say anymore’, Lefou eyed Gaston irritably, then answered him in a normal voice ‘’I have to tell him, and so do you! So don’t you whisper to me—‘’ he gestured around then to himself ‘’—about keeping her address a secret!’’ Adam turned around to face Gaston, who quickly sat straight and placed his index finger over his mouth all innocent like ‘’what? _Me_? No, _no_. I’m with you **honey** , yeah we should— _or_!’’ He got up and walked around Adam like he was on fire, ‘’we _could_ **_imagine_** what could go _wrong_ and just…  not?’’ he stared intensely on Lefou, who stared just as forceful back.

 

‘’nothing will go _wrong_ , Gaston. But it’s the right thing to do, and if it does _however_ …’’ Lefou nudged Gaston, ‘’we’ll take care of it.’’ He smirked, which Gaston hated ~~(loved)~~ and smiled back. ‘’Alright, alright!’’ He lifted his arms in the air, Adam sighed as he sat down in his chair by the fireplace.

‘’Tell me about the woman’’ Adam said, sipping some tea.  
‘’It was about 15 years ago, it was _before_ the war and it was the first time I entered the village…’’   
Adam shifted in his chair; to get more comfortable but still show anger and dominance.

Gaston cleared his throat; keeping eye contact with Lefou who sat uncomfortably on the floor.

‘’I didn’t know anyone and was posted there as the enemy forces was seen around the area, I was to alert the military if something; _suspicious_ were to happen. Which you can guess, did.’’ He sighed and stroked his fingers through his hair before continuing ‘’a _mysterious_ _cloud_ had appeared in a farm, just outside the town. I was sent to investigate, as I got closer I saw it was _no_ regular cloud, but _soap_ … which made no utter sense to me at the time…’’

Gaston took a sip off his tea and leaned forward, Adam perked up and sat back.  
‘’In the _middle_ of the cloud there was a _woman_. She wore drapes so dark, I would explain it only as a black hole! Under her were the sigils of a _star_ and some other _alien_ signs. As I approached her she jumped up and apologised, I had asked her _for what_ , but before I knew it she and her odd things were gone; leaving the odd cloud behind.’’

‘’Where did she _go_?’’ Adam cut in, ‘’who _was_ she?’’

‘’I was just getting to that.’’

‘’after a while of studying the cloud, a man—‘’ Lefou cleared his throat louder than necessary, Gaston rolled his eyes.   
‘’a _young_ man came by and asked me what I was doing, rather _curious_ than _scared_ I must say.’’ He rubbed his chin, dipping further into the memory of the strange day.  


‘’the _young_ man and I exchanged information and he became my inside man.’’ Gaston proudly said, nodding towards Lefou.  
Adam snorted; they were adorable.

‘’anyway—‘’ Gaston sipped his tea and tried to hide the blush, ‘’as a team we found out a lot about the woman and that in fact she’s a _sorceress_ , and have been living in the village for a _very_ —‘’

‘ ** _’very’’_** Lefou cut in.

‘’—long time.’’ Gaston finished.

They stared at Adam in the most disturbing way; big eyes, both were half leaning against each other and at him.

He eyed both uncomfortably, eyes shifting up and down at them like they were crazy. Their mouths went from diddely-dun-serious, to scary smile like.

‘ _’please stop_.’’ Adam demanded, voice irritated with a hint of mint.  
‘’So who is she? I’ve never heard about a sorceress _living_ in the village?’’ Agatha voiced up, everyone had forgotten she was there… well Mrs. Pots knew.

‘’well,’’ Gaston started, ‘’she hasn’t been hiding it. Most villagers I’ve talked to knew about her—‘’  
‘’Though important to note!’’ Lefou cut in, once again, ‘’she’s more like a herbal lady. If you got something more serious than the usual herbs can cure; she’s you gal.’’

Agatha rubbed her chin suspiciously, ‘’and here I thought **_I_** was the herbal lady’’ she giggled.  
Lefou placed his hand on hers, ‘’well if we want something that _works_ and won’t _turn_ us into odd things, then yes you are _the ‘herb lady’_.’’ He smiled, slightly paler than usual; thinking about all those bad cases of toads. He shivered at the thought, beside him sat Gaston; who had to be thinking about the same thing.

 

‘’Did you ever talk to her? Other than the time where you let out my **big** and **top-secret** information, _I mean_.’’ Adam added sarcastically.

‘ _’Yes_.’’ Gaston rolled his eyes, ‘’we went to investigate her home. Or rather old house; much bigger than anyone else’s…’’  
‘’She let us in, offered us tea and told us about the ways of _spirituality_ and how the earth wasn’t what we _thought_ it was… She gave us some information about the enemy; which turned out to be _true_.’’ Gaston pointed his finger at Adam, just to prove a point. ‘’The years passed and the war was over, she added a helping hand, so this—‘’ he gestured around, ‘’seems to be slightly off character.’’ Gaston sighed.

‘’And yet here we are…’’ Adam stood up, ‘’tell me the rest.’’

 

Tbc!!


	10. The Act, so pure, unconditional and honest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the questions will be answered.

''Does everyone remember the plan?'' Gaston looked behind him, where Lefou held up a lamp, with Adam in drapes; almost seeming as a normal person.  
''y-yes, s-storm the cellar and--'' Lefou gulped ''-- take back the rose''  
Gaston stoop up and put his hands on his hips ''no... that was Adam's plan...'' he pointed to Adam, who smiled awkwardly ''..which is still a good plan, might i add.''  
''You may not.'' Gaston sighed.

Lefou sighed, ''we just walk up to her house and ask her for an explanation...'' He ran his fingers through his hair ''But what if she expects it? What if its all a trap? What if--''  
Gaston cut off his rambles with a soft kiss, Lefou lowered his arms and accepted the kiss.  
As they parted, their hot breath showed in the cold air.

Gaston held his shoulders, tilted his head and smiled, Lefou opened his eyes ''ok I'm ready.''  
Adam walked behind them a mumbled ''cute''

As they parted with the forest they walked behind all the houses and eventually came upon the big house. On the outside it looked like a smaller version of Adam's castle, gargoyles and a few flower patches around the entry. ''the devil's lair'' Adam said in a low voice, ''shush you.'' Gaston replied irritated, he placed a palm on Adam's chest as he looked up at a flickering light in the window. Adam looked up; and the curtain went shut again, Gaston felt his hand vibrate, for it was Adam growling.  
''Lets go'' Gaston gestured with his head.

There hung several plants Lefou had never seen before, though he had been here many times. The door knob looked to be covered in velvet fabric; although that made no sense, Adam were about to grab it and open the door ''--Be polite!'' Gaston stopped him.  
''She was not polite when she broke into my home--'' Adam voiced up, Gaston gestured him to lower his voice, Lefou crouched down.

Adam pointed at the door with his index finger, ''--so don't you tell me--''  
''Excuse me, sirs.'' A young maid had opened the door and as their squabble had been going on. Adam stopped and put down his arm, clearing his throat.  
''The Madame have awaited your arrival, Prince Adam, Gaston and--'' she looked down at the small man ''--Lefou.'' She smiled, gestured them to come inside.  
Gaston took off his hat ''thank you, miss.''  
''yes thank you...'' Adam observed her as he walked in after Gaston, with Lefou tailing behind.

The maid walked them in to the study; on the shelf were many odd things with labels, surly no man could pronounce. Adam observed the Lady in the middle of the room, as to expect some trick. Lefou was in awe at the paintings, of stars and plants; seeming as they were in a black room twirling in on each other.  
Gaston walked up to the chairs that was in a circle around the rose, Lefou joined him; almost knocking over the table. Adam finally came over and stood by a chair himself.  
''Please'' The woman said, gesturing to the chairs ''sit''  
They all did, sharing concerned looks with each other.  
''No need for worry, my dears.'' She turned around and smirked, before joining them.

''I worry a great deal -- thank you very much, especially after my rose got stolen so easily.'' Adam said with a stern sarcastic voice.  
''yes about that--'' she began, rising a glass and took a sip. ''If I did not, would you or--'' she pointed her finger around ''--either one of you, have come?''  
''You could've sent an invitation like a normal person'' Lefou mumbled.  
''Its rather rude to mumble, young man.'' Lefou perked up; blushing, ''even if we've known each other for a few years.'' She smiled.

''As you can all see the rose have started to fade, and I've studied it and for when a pedal will fall and such.'' She said like it was nothing, ''however, from what dear Gaston have told me--'' Gaston rubbed his neck as Adam huffed in his direction ''--the witch whom did this curse, upon you and your castle, did it over such a simple matter.'' She placed down her glass before standing up.

''What did she expect from such a young child? Although letting someone in for the night may seem like common decently; but for a child? I think not.'' She slammed her fist into her palm before turning around with a soft smile.

''Tell me, is there something else to the story? Was there something you did not tell him, simply because it seem like an unimportant detail?'' She stood closer to Adam, he stood up ''why should i tell you anything? Who are you? and what do you gain from helping me?'' His stance was threatening, but the woman did not bulge, ''ah yes.'' She said standing more upright, ''how rude of me!'' She walked a tad bit back, ''my name is Charlène Bunce'' she did a small bow, Gaston smirked. 

''And for what i gain is simply nothing--'' Adam opened his mouth but was cut off by Charlène ''other than Gaston's soul.'' She said in a serious voice.  
Lefou put his hands up to his face, Adam's eyes widened and stared at Gaston, who smiled sadly. He got up and stood next to her, Adam and Lefou waited.  
''Please, Charlène... They believe you, don't tell such tales...'' He rubbed his temple.  
Lefou let out a long breath, ''you got me there'' she giggled.

''No, Adam--'' she gestured around herself ''-- i will gain knowledge about this witch and her reasons and magic, nothing sinister nor horrible.''  
Adam sighed and got up ''fine, but there isn't anything else to the tale than from what I told Gaston'' he looked at him ''and i know not what he told you.''

The maid came in with a tea set and some biscuits, ''please, come into my study where im currently doing some alchemy on one of the pedals.'' She gently grabbed Adam's shoulder, he nodded.  
''You two can enjoy some tea in the meanwhile--'' she said sweetly, ''-or talk to your female friend lurking outside the window.'' she smiled and closed the door behind her and Adam.  
''... Female friend?'' Gaston and Lefou said in unison.

They walked over to the window; there sat a dark figure, Gaston tapped the window. Nothing happened, ''m-m-maybe its just a r-ro--'' and in one swoosh Agathe stood up, Lefou yelped in surprise and fell back, his face was pale and you could almost see his soul escape his body.

Agathe put up her palm side against her mouth ''ho ho ho ho...'', Gaston crossed his arms ''what on earth are you doing here?''  
She smirked and looked around the room, ''Agathe''  
Her eyes lit up, ''oh i just thought you may need some help''  
''did you follow us? I didn't exactly tell you where we were going.'' Gaston made sure she didn't try to get in.  
''Oh you're so protective over a thief, dearie'' she gently pushed Gaston's arm. ''Surely she cant be as good as she proclaims she is, hmm?'' Her back hunched over a tiny bit more.  
Gaston cleared his throat and took stance ''are you talking about her... or yourself?'' 

''Ahh, you must be--'' Charlène started as she walked closer to the window, Agathe cut her off ''I am, and also leaving.'' She started to turn around, Adam walked closer ''why did you come here?''  
She stopped and smiled wide ''to pick up something of mine..'' She reached over the sill and over to the rose in a ghostly snake form, Adam yelled after her and grabbed her arm; which made her smile wider.  
''Adam! No!'' Charlène tried to grab him, but to no avail... They were gone.  
They stood there shocked, the wind howling. Gaston stood leaning out the window ''...Adam.'' he whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

''But, i thought she was on our side? Why would she take Adam? What was that black fog?? What's going on!'' Lefou paced back and forth, ''Lefou'' Gaston said pinching his temple, Lefou didnt hear, his rambles went on.  
Charlène put out a map and some items on the floor.  
''What if she used us to get Adam all along?''  
''Lefou? Babe'' Gaston tried again.  
Charlène crooked up an eyebrow and the 'babe'.  
''What if we're ne--'' Gaston grabbed him by the shoulders, ''its ok, we're going to find all the answers. We're gonna find out how and why this happened, but right now you need to calm down and drink some tea... alright?''  
Lefou looked soulfully in his eyes before rapidly blinking ''...right, yes... tea'' he cleared his throat before sitting down again.  
Gaston walked over to Charlène ''Gaston...'' He turned around to look at Lefou again, with a soft smile.  
''what if we cant find him?'' he gently rubbed the porcelain of the cup.  
He stood for a while before saying in a smug voice ''Oh, we'll find him.''  
He walked closer to the map, ''and that hag.''

''So... How does this work, again?'' Gaston sighed, as he tried to understand the logic behind the magic.  
''This is a map over the whole area; she wouldn't be further away than this--'' she pointed at the end of the map, ''where Adam's castle is'', she took a sip of her tea before continuing ''but that would be too obvious and according to yourselves her 'camp' is here, correct?''  
Lefou nodded, '' and the village here and then us...''

She grabbed four crystals and a powder, she had previously crushed in a mortar, when the potion was mixed she grabbed Gaston and Lefou's hands; as they grabbed each others.  
Charlène whispered out a name ''Thespia'' and the powder was blown, creating a mist on the map over the parts where the Agathe, or the hag, had been.

''Whoa...'' Lefou gasped, his eyes could hardly believe it; small light dots on the map and one big one in the middle of...  
''...That can't be right.'' Gaston said, ''well, that seems overly dramatic of her, i must say.''  
Lefou watched the dot move around on the map ''...Reichenbachfälle'' he read out loud.  
They all looked up at each other, secret words flowing between them, ''we need to hurry'' Charlène said as she wrote down and grabbed some crystals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

''Why are you doing this...'' Adam gasped out, blood dripping from his mouth.  
He sat on his knees, over him stood a tall beautiful woman; in her hands was the rose.  
''What did you think was going to happen to you? You'd find love?'' she scoffed as she plucked a pedal off. Adam growled at the sudden pain, he looked up; her cold eyes catches his. ''You said--'' he started before she kicked him in the torso, huffing and gasping for air ''--you said that's what i needed to do to get human again!'' 

She looked over her shoulder, down at him ''oh did i?'' she plucked one more and giggled, ''oh so i did, i remember.'' she leaned down and whispered in his ear ''i lied'', his eyes widened and pushed her away; her malicious laughter filled the forest.  
He was shocked, his veins pumped faster and his paws shook; he didn't believe it. If it was all a lie? Why did she then-- another firm kick connected with his body, flying him into a tree.

Agathe slowly teared another one off, ''then why...!'' Adam sobbed, ''Why did you curse me? Only for such a minor thing?'' His tears dripped down, all his servants suffering... for what? 

Agathe stood firmly up, she flung Adam up against the tree ''oh sweetie'' she said in a soft voice, their eyes met. ''I didn't curse you for that, no no no...'' she said and waved the rose in his face; unable to move by some invisible force, Adam couldn't do a thing.  
''I knew you wouldn't let an old lady stay at your castle, had nothing to do with if you were spoiled or shy...'' she let her hand cup his face, he could feel it heat up and she held up a mirror; he saw himself as human, but felt it was nothing but trickery.

''...what do you see?'' She softly asked.  
He scoffed, and earned another punch to the gut.  
She tilted her head with a smile, ''... i see myself''  
''correct!'' The mirror changed, ''and now?''  
Adam's eyes lit up, he didn't believe it, it had been so long since he laid eyes of these faces.  
''...My parents'' he gulped. She nodded ''... and who else''  
His mouth opened, but no words came out... he was stung by silence, was it? no, impossible. It couldn't be? could it?  
''Answer me you little brat!''  
And with that Adam remembered; the past, his childhood, parents, servants, friends... and--  
''...Aunt Constance.'' he looked up at her, she let his body fall to the ground.  
''been years, even decades since I've heard that name.'' Constance smiled.

''But why? I don't-- '' Adam grabbed his head, couldn't wrap around it.  
''Oh, just typical revenge, nephew.'' She grabbed him by the neck and threw him by the cliff, ''good old fashioned revenge...''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
''Soon there, what's the plan?'' Lefou said strongly before stopping, ''...we do have a plan right?''  
Gaston looked at him and shook his head.  
''Well I'm sure we'll power through!'' Lefou tried to sound optimistic.  
On the hill they saw a blonde woman standing over Adam's body; she turned around and plucked the last peddle off.  
Adam lifted his paw up and gasped out ''run...'' before collapsing.

''Adam!'' Gaston ran towards him, but got pushed back by a forceful wind. He pushed through as Lefou distracted the witch with a crystal; a green light shined through and she shrieked.  
''Adam... Adam... please no--'' Gaston shook the lifeless body, ''you cant-- we were so close, you cant!''  
Charlène cast a spell on her that sent her crashing into the ground, she gestured Lefou to get to Gaston.  
''Adam...? '' Lefou lifted his head, feeling for a pulse.  
''Lefou, he cant be-- he cant be dead...'' Gaston hick' between words.  
''...I feel a small pulse!" Lefou gasped out, Adam twitched his fingers. ''Adam!'' Gaston tried to help him up, but he was too weak. Gaston got up and pulled out his firearm; he aimed at the witch.

Lefou ran up to Charlène and asked for herbs to help Adam; in the middle of the confusion Gaston pushed his gun against the witch's head ''you almost killed my best friend, you cant bring him down! Your curse and you are nothing but merde de vache. ''  
As Gaston were to pull the trigger she bounced back and pushed everyone yards away, she growled in a demonic voice ''almost?'' she said ''almost?!'' She gazed on Adam, who were trying to stand up. ''No!'' She flew against him with such fury; her eyes went red, the ground rumbled. Gaston stood up and jumped in front of her; the entire essence of the witch flew into him and his screams were inhumane, he had latched herself onto him, large teeth was leveled over his head. ''He will not live, and nor will you!'' it shrieked like a banshee.

Gaston looked at Adam and they locked eyes, a soft smile on Gaston's lips ''je t'aime, mon cher ami...'' Adam's eyes widened and gasped in pain.

''Brûle en l’enfer, witch.'' Gaston said as he pulled his flintlock under its jaw and fired.  
They both fell down the fall, a gruesome scream echoed down; before it came to an end by a loud thump.

''GASTON!!'' Lefou yelled down, he saw nothing. He whimpered, ''G-Gah....Gaston!'' He fell to his knees, he didn't believe it...  
Adam tried to crawl over to him but a bright light shot through him, Lefou sat back in shock.  
The paws became hands and feet, his body formed into a human body, his head!  
He laid there in drapes, torn old drapes, he gasped and he regained consciousness.

''Lefou?'' Adam asked carefully, surprised over the soft voice that left his throat; he cleared it ''wh-what?'' He looked down and saw a body he recognized as his own, older, but nevertheless his own.  
''I-- i don't understand...'' Adam stuttered, ''an act of unconditional true love...'' Charlène said, she looked down the fall. ''He sacrificed himself for you, true love does not need to be about romance or lovers... it often is about family and friends...'' She placed a hand on Lefou and Adam's shoulders... ''we should go.''

Adam and Charlène walked towards the castle but stopped, ''Lefou..?'' He stood and looked down, ''I'll be there soon...'' his voice cracked.  
''We should let him grieve...'' Charlène sighed and they went.

Time passed, mid day became night; Lefou sat by the end of the fall still, tears going down his warm face. Night became morning, the sun shined and woke him ''Gaston?'' his voice was soft, he looked around... No one was there, he was all alone... 

 

''an act of unconditional true love, huh.''  
''doesn't feel like it when I'm the one left alone.''  
''I'm glad things went right for Adam, but what about me?''  
Lefou grabbed his hair, tears flowing down.

 

''...What about my unconditional true love?''  
...Lefou didn't even open his eyes as he walked away from the cliff, he felt empty, alone, cold.  
He stopped by the tree and thought it through, before running to the edge. 

 

His shirt was yanked back and got thrown at the ground, the sun shinned at his eyes; a figure stood over him ''your unconditional true love is right here.'' His eyes got used to the sun and there stood Gaston, like an angel; beaming in heaven's light.

''I---I cant believe it!'' Lefou pulled him down, he looked him over; felt his body being cold like ice, cuts and scrapes over his body... He grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss; his lips were cold and charred but he had a pulse! He was alive! 

They parted lips, ''H-hey-- i still need to breathe'' Gaston cupped his face, smiling.  
''B-but... how?'' Lefou gestured around, ''I'll tell you once we're at the castle...''  
They got up ''now lets go home, together.''

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally, we've come to an end... Took me longer than i ever thought would be possible, i am so sorry D:  
> But i think i got most stuff covered...  
> for the french google translations i used :  
> ''merde de vache'' ='' Cow shit.''  
> ''je t'aime, mon cher ami'' -"I love you, my dear friend.''  
> ''Brûle en l’enfer'' - ''Burn in hell''
> 
> So the spell used is from Buffy, the location spell for demons, Willow use in several episodes. ''an act of unconditional true love'' is taken from Frozen, which honestly was what got me to write this fiction to begin with tbh... that and Gaston x Lefou. 
> 
> All love does not need to be romance c: 
> 
> well, i dear hope, ya'll liked the story! Comment if something was shit or good, even a chill ''nice'' is a good cx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> A kudos a day keeps the writer alive!  
> (Maybe I made that maybe I didn't. I copyright it!!)


End file.
